


Skam DC Season 2 Episode 3: Have You Ever Been In Love?

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin
Genre: (in clip 3 + sort of discussed in clip 4), Gen, Multi, disordered eating tw, the cabin episode but different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. MONDAY 9:47AM: BROCEAN CITY

MONDAY, APRIL 13TH, 9:47AM

EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE

The girls load bags and suitcases into KEIRA'S car, laughing and talking.

HOLLY  
Keira, you're sure that you're allowed to drive us?

KEIRA unceremoniously dumps her suitcase in the trunk. Behind her, SAFIYYA sets the suitcase right-side-up and shoves it aside to put her stuff down.

KEIRA  
Yeah, mostly. I mean, technically I'm not allowed to drive other people for another six months, but that's a secondary offense, so as long as we don't get pulled over for anything else we're fine.

SAFIYYA  
And you're sure that we won't get pulled over for anything else?

KEIRA  
No way! I'm a great driver!

SAFIYYA raises her eyebrows, exchanging glances with HOLLY. KEIRA notices.

KEIRA  
Oh, come on, guys. I'm fine. Do you want to get to Ocean City or not?

SAFIYYA slams the trunk closed.

SAFIYYA  
I'm not paying your bail.

TIME JUMP

INT. KEIRA'S CAR

The girls are on the road now - KEIRA driving and WILLA riding shotgun. HOLLY, THEO, and SAFIYYA are crammed into the backseat.

KEIRA  
So.

SAFIYYA  
Let me guess, it's about Jude.

KEIRA  
No!

THEO  
Yes.

KEIRA looks over her shoulder to glare at THEO.

WILLA  
Eyes on the road, please?

KEIRA rolls her eyes, turning back around.

KEIRA  
How did you know?

THEO  
You always talk about him in the same tone of voice. Even if you don't mention him, we know.

KEIRA  
Come on. No I don't.

WILLA  
You kind of do.

KEIRA sighs.

THEO  
Come on, what is it?

KEIRA  
It's just - apparently he was on a date with someone on Friday night.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
How do you know?

KEIRA  
The other guys were hanging out without him. It's on Eli's Instagram.

SAFIYYA  
That could mean anything. He could have just been busy.

HOLLY  
Yeah, and Theo wasn't there either.

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA  
Yeah, but Eli captioned it with something about Jude being off with his lady friend.

HOLLY looks away from KEIRA, glancing out the window.

HOLLY  
You know Eli. That was a joke.

KEIRA  
Yeah, but...

HOLLY  
Keira, you have to stop taking shit like that so seriously.

KEIRA falls silent. THEO glances over at HOLLY, and HOLLY shrugs. For a while, no one speaks.

KEIRA  
Hey, Willa?

WILLA  
Yeah?

KEIRA  
Kai sent me a road trip playlist on Spotify - do you want to pull it up?

WILLA grabs KEIRA'S phone out of the cupholder.

WILLA  
Um, what's your passcode?

KEIRA  
1004.

WILLA unlocks the phone, going to Spotify.

WILLA  
Oh my fucking god.

THEO  
What?

WILLA  
He named it Brocean City.

She hits shuffle, and 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton begins playing. The girls burst out laughing.

The song becomes louder, overpowering the girls' conversations as they drive. HOLLY looks over at WILLA - the window is down, and she looks beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair and the sun lighting up her face. HOLLY smiles, not looking away this time.


	2. MONDAY 11:54PM: NOW YOU KNOW

INT. CONDO, LIVING ROOM

The girl squad is gathered around the living room, THEO, KEIRA, and SAFIYYA sharing the couch while WILLA and HOLLY sit in chairs on opposite sides of the room. Mean Girls is playing on the tv, but no one is paying much attention. THEO and KEIRA are starting to drift off against each other. SAFIYYA, who had been looking down at her phone, glances over at them.

SAFIYYA  
I think that we should all actually go to bed now.

KEIRA jolts awake.

KEIRA  
I thought we were pulling an all-nighter!

SAFIYYA  
 _You_ weren't.

THEO  
She's right. I'm tired. We should get some sleep.

HOLLY  
Did we ever decide who was sleeping where?

The girls all look at each other.

SAFIYYA  
I call the cot in the bedroom.

THEO  
I call the actual bed. Keira does too.

KEIRA nods. WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
Fine. I guess Holly and I will get the sofa bed, then?

HOLLY immediately tenses, blood rushing to her face.

HOLLY  
I guess so.

WILLA doesn't notice the change in HOLLY'S expression, getting up off of her chair.

WILLA  
Okay, then everyone has to get off the couch so we can actually sleep.

SAFIYYA stands up, as does THEO, but KEIRA groans, sinking further into the cushions.

KEIRA  
No. I'm tired.

WILLA  
Fine, then.

She starts trying to pick up KEIRA. KEIRA laughs, trying to squirm away.

KEIRA  
No, no!

WILLA succeeds in lifting her for a moment, but KEIRA manages to escape her grasp, standing up. 

WILLA  
Go sleep like a normal person.

KEIRA flips WILLA off, still laughing, as she heads to the bedroom with THEO and SAFIYYA following her. WILLA turns to HOLLY, who has been staring at her.

WILLA  
Are you going to help me with this or not?

HOLLY jumps.

HOLLY  
Uh, yeah. Sorry.

WILLA laughs.

WILLA  
It's fine. I guess you're tired too.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah. Definitely.

TIME JUMP

WILLA and HOLLY lie on the sofa bed in the dark, turned away from each other. HOLLY is hyperaware of WILLA behind her, trying hard not to look at her.

WILLA  
Are you still awake?

HOLLY  
Mmhmm.

WILLA turns onto her back. HOLLY flips around to look at her.

WILLA  
I keep thinking about how Jasper and I were supposed to come here on some sort of, I don't know, romantic couple getaway, and Kai and Matt decided to show up.

HOLLY  
Seriously? They crashed your vacation?

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
Well, Matt sort of did. Kai was actually invited. Jasper just didn't tell me that.

HOLLY  
Yikes.

WILLA  
Yeah.

She sighs, HOLLY watching her.

WILLA  
Matt actually tried to scare us. He stood right out there -

She points to the front door.

WILLA  
And, like, scratched the windows and stomped around and stuff like that. Dick.

HOLLY can't hold back a laugh. WILLA glances at her.

WILLA  
What?

HOLLY  
It's just...it's so stupid. He's such a dumbass.

WILLA laughs too, nodding.

WILLA  
Yeah. And when Jasper's with him...yeah. I couldn't even deal with him that night. I slept out here with Kai.

HOLLY  
The Kai that's in love with you? That Kai?

WILLA nods.

WILLA  
Well, I didn't know it then. But yeah. Huh.

HOLLY  
What?

WILLA  
It's just...after Jasper and Matt went into the bedroom, he asked me why I was in love with him. I said I didn't know - I just was. I kind of think that you don't really need to have a reason to fall in love. It just sort of happens.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Yeah, I get that.

WILLA  
And then I asked him if he'd ever been in love. And he said that maybe he had. And...well. Now I know.

HOLLY  
Now you know.

She turns over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

WILLA  
Hey, Holly?

HOLLY  
Yeah?

WILLA  
Have you ever been in love?

HOLLY closes her eyes.

HOLLY  
I don't know. Maybe.

She turns onto her side, facing away from WILLA.

HOLLY  
I think I'm about to fall asleep.

WILLA  
Okay. Goodnight.

HOLLY  
'Night.

Close-up on HOLLY'S face, her eyes wide open. It doesn't look like she's sleeping anytime soon.


	3. TUESDAY 11:14AM: SELF-SUFFICIENT

TUESDAY, APRIL 14TH, 11:14AM

EXT. BOARDWALK

HOLLY sits at a picnic table on the boardwalk, looking out at the beach. It's pretty busy for being early in the season - kids playing in the sand, couples walking together, a few brave souls out in the water. The Ferris wheel cycles behind her.

The rest of the girl squad joins her. WILLA is carrying a basket of fries. She puts it in the center of the table.

THEO  
So, what are we doing today?

WILLA  
I don't know. Hit the beach, maybe?

SAFIYYA  
No way. It's freezing.

HOLLY  
We could go shopping or something? We're already at the boardwalk, there are tons of shops here.

KEIRA  
Does anyone know what the boys are up to today?

HOLLY groans.

HOLLY  
Just because we happen to be in the same place at the same time doesn't mean that we need to do everything together.

KEIRA  
I didn't say that we have to, like, hang out. I just want to know what they're up to.

SAFIYYA stares over HOLLY'S shoulder.

SAFIYYA  
It looks like you're going to find out.

We go into slow motion as HOLLY turns around and Swing Swing by ayokay begins to play. The boys - JUDE, THEO, BLAISE, ELI, JASPER, KAI, CALLUM, and AUGUST - are approaching.

THEO (O.S.)  
Fuck, that's a lot of boys.

WILLA  
Too many.

HOLLY  
Should we toss some of them into the Atlantic?

WILLA stifles a laugh, and HOLLY smiles.

The boys arrive at the table, and we return to normal time. JASPER reaches over WILLA'S head to take a fry.

JASPER  
Thank you.

WILLA  
Dick.

JASPER  
You love me.

WILLA  
Mmm.

HOLLY sighs, resting her head on the table. THEO R. sits down next to her.

THEO R.  
Hey.

HOLLY  
Hi.

THEO R.  
Good vacation?

HOLLY  
It's barely started. And...

She gestures towards JUDE. THEO R. sighs, taking out his phone and texting HOLLY: "sorry, if i'd known that you guys would be here i would have tried to get them to go somewhere else"

KEIRA  
(to JUDE)  
So what are you guys up to today?

JUDE shrugs.

JUDE  
Um, I don't know. Probably just chilling. What about you?

KEIRA  
Oh, we could -

HOLLY  
We were planning on going shopping today.

KEIRA glares at HOLLY, but it's too late now.

AUGUST  
Oh. That sounds fun.

WILLA  
Yeah, um...maybe we could meet up some other time this week, though? Get dinner or something?

HOLLY glances over at WILLA, looking alarmed, but she doesn't notice.

ELI  
Yeah, that would be cool!

CALLUM  
We've actually been eating at the house most of the time, so you could come over sometime. Tonight, maybe. We don't have anything planned.

SAFIYYA  
Wow, you guys are actually that self-sufficient?

KAI  
I know, it's really surprising.

WILLA nudges HOLLY'S side.

WILLA  
Do you want any fries?

HOLLY  
What? No, I'm good.

WILLA  
Seriously? You didn't have breakfast this morning either, aren't you hungry?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
Not really.

THEO R. gives her an odd look. HOLLY glances back at him, but says nothing, leaning her head on the table again.


	4. TUESDAY 5:23PM: HELP

INT. BEACH HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Everyone (minus THEO R.) is gathered in the living room. WILLA is standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the five creepy-looking masks hanging there. She turns to where CALLUM is sitting in an armchair.

WILLA  
What the fuck?

CALLUM shrugs.

CALLUM  
I don't even know. My parents have weird taste in decor.

THEO F.  
How do you just hang out with those watching you?

BLAISE  
You can get used to those. What you can't get used to is the creepy fucking dolls that live in mine and Eli's room.

JUDE  
_Lived_ in your room. You keep putting them in my bed. Not even Theo's, just mine.

ELI  
Yeah, because we respect Theo more. He makes us food and loves us.

THEO R. (O.S.)  
Debatable.

THEO R. enters the room. KAI tilts his head back to look at him.

KAI  
What are you making?

THEO R.  
It's a surprise. It shouldn't take too long, though. Are you guys talking about the demons?

BLAISE  
Yeah.

THEO R.  
Ugh. Keep that shit out of my room, please.

CALLUM  
You know, if you're scared, my bed's always open.

THEO stares at him for a moment, then shakes his head. He moves to leave the living room, but taps HOLLY'S arm on the way out.

THEO  
Hey, can you help me?

HOLLY  
Why me?

THEO  
I trust you more than the rest of them.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
Fine.

She gets up and follows THEO to the kitchen.

INT. BEACH HOUSE, KITCHEN

THEO gestures towards a bag of potatoes sitting on the counter.

THEO  
Can you cut those?

HOLLY  
Sure. Um, where are the cutting boards and knives?

THEO  
The cutting boards are down here, and the knives are right in front of you.

THEO jumps up to sit on the counter so HOLLY can grab a cutting board.

THEO  
You like potatoes, right?

HOLLY shrugs as she begins to cut the potatoes.

HOLLY  
Not really.

THEO  
Really? Why not?

HOLLY  
I just don't like them. And aren't they pretty unhealthy?

THEO shakes his head.

THEO  
Nah. Your body needs potatoes, you know. They've got a lot of starch - that's good for you. And they have Vitamin C.

HOLLY  
Isn't that good for colds - oh, shit.

She has sliced too hard, a potato slice flying off of the cutting board. THEO barely manages to catch it before it goes onto the floor.

HOLLY  
Smooth.

THEO  
Right back at you.

He returns the potato to its place.

THEO  
Anyway - yeah, it's an antioxidant. It's not only good for, like, sicknesses, though. It also helps with old skin. You know, so you can look pretty for Jude.

HOLLY jokingly stabs the knife in his direction.

HOLLY  
Fuck you.

THEO laughs.

HOLLY  
You really know a lot about food.

THEO  
Yeah, well...

Screams echo from the living room. THEO and HOLLY exchange glances, then look through the door. It appears as if JUDE has found one of the demon dolls somewhere in the room and is now yelling at the boys. THEO and HOLLY laugh. HOLLY pushes THEO back into the kitchen.

HOLLY  
Come on. If you know so much then you have to actually help out instead of just sitting there.

THEO  
I'm helping!

HOLLY  
Then do something!

THEO goes over to the fridge, the two of them still laughing.


	5. WEDNESDAY 8:31PM: FOR SCIENCE

WEDNESDAY, APRIL 15TH, 8:31PM

INT. CONDO, LIVING ROOM

The girls are sitting around the room on their phones. HOLLY is clicking through Snapchat. She pauses on JUDE'S story, showing him and the boys playing mini golf. She looks at KEIRA over at top of her phone, looking almost guilty.

THEO throws her phone down onto the couch beside her.

THEO  
Fuck this. I'm bored.

KEIRA  
We could see what the boys are -

HOLLY  
Keira. We're _not_ seeing what the boys are up to.

WILLA  
They're all out playing mini golf anyway.

She holds up her phone, showing a video of JASPER and KAI recreating the "When you miss the hole in Mini-putt" vine.

WILLA  
There are games in the closet if you want to look.

THEO gets up, going to the closet. SAFIYYA follows her.

SAFIYYA  
Trivial Pursuit?

WILLA  
No. Fuck Trivial Pursuit.

HOLLY  
Is there Uno or something?

THEO  
I don't see it. And even if I did, I value you guys as friends and I don't want to see what would happen if we played it.

SAFIYYA  
Oh.

She points to something in the closet. THEO glances at her.

THEO  
Seriously?

SAFIYYA  
Okay, trust me, I don't believe in it at all. I just want to see how it works.

THEO  
It works because the spirits move it.

SAFIYYA  
Oh, come on, you actually think that's true?

KEIRA  
What is?

SAFIYYA removes something from the closet, showing it to the other girls - it's a Ouija board. WILLA laughs.

WILLA  
No way.

KEIRA  
What? Are you superstitious, Willa?

WILLA  
Not really. I just don't want to fuck with that stuff.

THEO  
That sounds like superstition.

KEIRA  
It could be fun! I could ask it about Jude.

HOLLY rolls her eyes. SAFIYYA holds up the board.

SAFIYYA  
Come on, for science?

CUT TO:

The girls are gathered around the coffee table, their hands on the Ouija board.

KEIRA  
So...what do we do?

THEO  
Ask them a question.

WILLA  
Um...dear spirits, what's Jasper's deal?

HOLLY  
What do you mean?

WILLA  
Just...the whole thing with Sierra. It's weird.

The board doesn't move.

SAFIYYA  
I thought it was bullshit.

The board begins to move.

KEIRA  
Okay, who's moving it? Theo?

THEO  
I swear it's not me.

The board moves to the letter G. The girls exchange wide-eyed glances, HOLLY beginning to look worried. The board is on its way to A when HOLLY shifts slightly - she's moving it to YES. No one notices.

WILLA  
Gyes? What does that mean?

THEO  
These spirits are on crack.

SAFIYYA  
Or maybe it's just the wind. Or gravity.

HOLLY  
Maybe. Keira, why don't you try?

KEIRA clears her throat, sitting up straighter.

KEIRA  
Dear spirits, who was Jude on a date with on Friday?

The board immediately moves to H. HOLLY'S eyes widen. The only one to look at her is SAFIYYA, a skeptical expression on her face. HOLLY is about to divert the board again, but there is no need - it moves to E, R, and E again. KEIRA frowns.

KEIRA  
Here? As in, someone here?

THEO  
Okay, that's bullshit. None of us would do that. And even if we did, we all have alibis.

KEIRA  
Do we? Safiyya, where were you on Friday?

SAFIYYA  
Do I need one? Why the fuck would I go on a date with Jude?

THEO  
Why wouldn't you? Is there someone else you like, by any chance?

SAFIYYA blushes.

SAFIYYA  
I..stop it!

HOLLY grins.

HOLLY  
Dear spirits, who does Safiyya like?

The board moves from R, to E, to D. HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
Red? What does that mean?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
That's not her name. It's not anyone you know, anyway. Let's just drop it.

WILLA  
Okay, but we're coming back to this later.

SAFIYYA  
I can't wait. Um, Theo, it's your turn.

THEO  
Alright. Um...spirits, what's this summer going to be like?

WILLA  
Thinking ahead?

THEO  
Always.

The board moves to G and A again. This time, HOLLY doesn't stop it before it moves to Y. The girls stare at each other and then burst out laughing.

HOLLY  
What? What does that mean?

WILLA  
I don't know, but I'm pretty excited.

KEIRA  
Glee Club's Big Gay Summer?

Suddenly, all the girls' phones buzz in unison. HOLLY unlocks hers to see that she has been added to a group chat with the other girls, along with an unfamiliar account - ocwhispers. ocwhispers has sent four messages: "What's Jasper's deal?" "Who was Jude on a date with on Friday?" "Who does Safiyya like?" and "What's this summer going to be like?"

HOLLY looks up, alarmed. The other girls have similar expressions on their faces.

THEO  
Okay. So, we're going to put away this Ouija board. We're going to lock all the doors. And we're never going to speak of it again. Got it?

The girls all nod, rushing to put away the board


	6. THURSDAY 10:23PM: REFLECTIONS

THURSDAY, APRIL 16TH, 10:23PM

INT. BEACH HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Juice by Lizzo plays over shots of everyone in the living room, drinking and having fun. Some - namely WILLA, JASPER, and ELI - are drunker than the others. They're playing spin the bottle, and we see JUDE spin the bottle, the end of it landing on THEO RIVERA. JUDE sighs and kisses THEO'S forehead. Everyone else laughs at them, calling JUDE a coward - except for CALLUM, who takes a sip of his drink and glares at JUDE.

The music fades out, becoming part of the background.

JUDE  
Okay, who's next?

WILLA  
Me.

She reaches out to grab the bottle, almost knocking over her own cup. AUGUST quietly moves it out of the way. She spins the bottle hard, and it moves quickly in a circle. It finally slows down near HOLLY. She sits up straighter, her eyes widening. It moves away from HOLLY, instead landing on KEIRA. KEIRA laughs, as does WILLA. The two lean forwards and kiss. It feels as though it lasts for much longer than it actually does, and looks much more passionate than it actually is. HOLLY, sitting right next to them, looks conflicted, confused at her own thoughts. Her hands scratch at the worn carpet she is sitting on.

The two girls finally separate.

SAFIYYA  
Keira, you're straight, right?

KEIRA  
Pretty sure, yeah!

SAFIYYA  
Hm. Jasper, it's you now, right?

JASPER cheers, leaning forwards to take hold of the bottle. He stumbles slightly.

JUDE  
Don't you think that maybe you've had enough to drink, Jazzy?

JASPER  
Fuck you. Don't call me Jazzy.

He spins the bottle. It comes to a stop right next to him, on KAI. The two boys glance at each other, KAI raising his eyebrows.

KAI  
Okay.

JASPER  
Okay.

He pulls KAI into a kiss - one much too real for a game of Spin the Bottle. KAI doesn't seem to mind.

THEO F.  
Has there been a single straight kiss this entire game?

BLAISE  
I don't think so.

AUGUST  
Cool.

The kiss has gone on for a little too long at this point. AUGUST finally reaches out, tapping KAI'S shoulder.

AUGUST  
Guys? If this is your way of coming out, that's great and we all support you, but. Like. There are people here.

The boys separate. JASPER looks back to the center of the circle, but KAI keeps his eyes on JASPER. HOLLY glances back and forth between them, surprised.

CALLUM  
What was that about?

JASPER  
Come on, bro, haven't you heard of kissing the homies good night?

The boys laugh, KAI eventually joining in. ELI sighs, stretching out across BLAISE'S lap.

ELI  
I'm bored.

BLAISE  
So go to bed. God knows we don't need you drinking any more.

ELI  
No. That's boring. You're boring.

He sits up.

ELI  
You know what we should do? We should make this a real party. Piss off the neighbors and everything. You know, just like we would at home.

BLAISE  
Seriously? Is that the only thing you ever think about?

CUT TO:

The "party" is in full swing, Cut to the Feeling by Carly Rae Jepsen playing loudly. HOLLY leans against the wall, smiling and watching as everyone else has fun. She leaves, heading to the kitchen.

INT. BEACH HOUSE, KITCHEN

She enters the kitchen and stops shortly, surprised to see JUDE refilling his drink. He looks up.

JUDE  
Do you want anything?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
No thanks. I don't drink.

JUDE  
Is that something that Danny and Mariana enforce, or...

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I mean, I don't think they'd exactly be happy if they knew about it, but they've never really talked about it with me. The only thing they’re really against is violence. I just don't like it. I want to stay in control, you know?

JUDE  
Oh. Theo's the same way, so I was just wondering.

HOLLY leans back against the counter, looking out at the living room. KAI and JASPER are dancing with CALLUM and AUGUST, but their eyes are only on each other.

HOLLY  
I thought Jasper was dating Sierra.

JUDE looks up.

JUDE  
What?

HOLLY  
You know. The whole thing with Kai today.

JUDE laughs.

JUDE  
That was nothing. He was just screwing around.

HOLLY doesn't look convinced. JUDE goes to stand next to her, taking a sip of his drink as he also looks out into the living room.

JUDE  
You're always doing that.

HOLLY  
Doing what?

JUDE  
Asking about other people. Not like in a nosy way, but in a curious way. Like you care.

HOLLY  
That's because I do care.

JUDE  
That's really cool. Not a lot of people do.

HOLLY smiles, genuinely smiles, looking over at JUDE. For once he isn't looking back, instead focusing on the party in the living room.

JUDE  
Holy shit.

HOLLY  
What?

JUDE gestures with his head into the living room. HOLLY turns to see CALLUM kissing THEO R. THEO pulls away from him quickly, looking stunned - and maybe even a little scared.

HOLLY  
Wow. He actually made a move.

JUDE  
You knew about this?

HOLLY  
It seemed kind of obvious to me. Cal never could take his eyes off of him.

JUDE smiles again.

JUDE  
See? There it is again. You're really fucking observant.

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY  
I guess. Sometimes I feel like I know other people better than I know myself.

JUDE nods.

JUDE  
I get that.

HOLLY  
Really?

JUDE  
Yeah, it's like...you can never see your own face, you know. Only in reflections. But you can see everyone else's perfectly. I feel like it's sort of the same for what's on the inside.

HOLLY  
I never thought about it that way.

JUDE  
I think about it a lot.

THEO FINCH enters the kitchen.

THEO F.  
Hey.

She goes to refill her cup.

THEO F.  
Why are you guys hiding? Come on, have some fun!

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
Okay, okay.

THEO takes her hand and pulls her out into the living room. JUDE stays where he is, watching her.


	7. FRIDAY 10:46AM: DEMONS

FRIDAY, APRIL 17TH, 10:46AM

INT. BEACH HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Everyone is slouched around the living room eating breakfast, looking tired but happy. THEO RIVERA enters the room with a bowl of cereal. CALLUM scoots over on the couch, making sure there's enough room for him, but THEO pointedly ignores him, sitting on the floor and leaning against JUDE'S legs.

THEO R.  
It's been a weird-ass week.

THEO F.  
Did you not have fun?

THEO R.  
No, I did. This place is just kind of...

He gestures vaguely with his spoon.

THEO R.  
Weird.

HOLLY  
How so?

The boys all exchange wary glances. The girls notice.

KEIRA  
Come on, what is it?

Finally, AUGUST leans forwards with a sigh.

AUGUST  
Okay, so on...I think it was Monday?

BLAISE  
Yeah, Monday night.

AUGUST  
So on Monday night we went to bed like normal, right? But, like, a few minutes later we started hearing...things.

SAFIYYA  
(skeptically)  
Things?

AUGUST  
Yeah, like...I don't know, like things against the windows. Weird voices.

HOLLY  
And you're sure you weren't just dreaming?

CALLUM  
No way. We were all hearing it.

WILLA  
Had you been smoking or something?

THEO R.  
I don't know about everyone else, but I hadn't. It was fucking freaky.

AUGUST  
So, we all ended up getting up and going to go find out what was happening.

SAFIYYA  
Are you fucking stupid?

ELI  
Honestly, yeah.

HOLLY  
You would all die first in a horror movie.

CALLUM  
Yeah, but we didn't die.

WILLA groans.

WILLA  
Just get to the point. What happened?

JUDE  
Nothing happened outside. We went out, looked around, and came back. All of us. There was no one else in the house. And then when we came back...

He gets up, walking over to where the masks hang above the fireplace.

JUDE  
One of these was missing.

The girls sit in stunned silence. THEO F. eventually lets out a laugh.

THEO F.  
Are you serious?

SAFIYYA  
There's no way. The mask is probably just hidden in one of their rooms or something.

AUGUST  
I know what I heard. I swear on my life.

The girls glance at each other, debating whether to believe them or not.

THEO F.  
...we also had something like that happen.

ELI  
Seriously? What?

WILLA  
We were playing with a Ouija board one night -

KAI  
Wow, and you call us stupid?

WILLA  
And this Instagram account - ocwhispers - added us all into a group chat and sent us all the questions we asked it.

ELI frowns.

ELI  
Shit.

WILLA  
Yeah.

THEO R.  
And you're sure that it wasn't one of you guys?

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA  
No, we were all playing. We would have noticed if any of us were texting.

JASPER  
Hmm. And then there's that thing in the bathroom.

Everyone - both the boys and the girls - stares at him.

JUDE  
What?

KAI  
You mean you haven't noticed it? The writing in the bathtub next to me and Jasper's room?

AUGUST  
The writing?

JASPER  
Yeah, it's...you know what? I'll show you. It kind of has to be seen to be believed.

He stands up, going off down the hallway. Everyone else exchanges glances.

KEIRA  
Oh my god, I don't want to. I'm scared.

WILLA  
I'm not.

She stands up, following JASPER. HOLLY goes after her, and eventually, everyone else follows.

INT. BEACH HOUSE, BATHROOM

Everyone is crowded around the bathtub. Something is written in it in red.

CALLUM  
Dude. How long has this been here?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
I don't know. We noticed it last night.

JUDE  
And you just mentioned it now?

JASPER  
It didn't seem important.

BLAISE  
Is that blood?

JASPER  
Could be.

KEIRA, standing in the back of the crowd, screams. Everyone turns to look at her.

KEIRA  
Something just brushed against the back of my neck!

JUDE clears his throat awkwardly.

JUDE  
Um, that was probably me. Sorry.

KEIRA groans.

KEIRA  
You -

She holds up her hand as if to smack him. JUDE laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, but what does the writing say?

JASPER  
I actually couldn't really read it, it's kind of at a weird angle.

SAFIYYA  
Hold on, let me...

She edges towards the front of the crowd, standing at the corner of the bathtub.

SAFIYYA  
(reading)  
We are through with playing your games. You have woken us from our sleep, wronged us for the last time. Now it is time for you to pay. One will be taken. One will be sacrificed. One must go.

She looks over at the rest of the group.

SAFIYYA  
And then it just repeats.

A silence falls over them.

THEO F.  
Okay, if that is blood, whose is it?

Everyone breaks off into their own separate conversations, one unable to be distinguished from another. They're frantic, a strange combination of terrified and excited.

KEIRA  
Um, guys?

No one hears her.

KEIRA  
(louder)  
Guys!

Finally, they quiet down.

KEIRA  
Where's Kai?

A hush falls over the crowd again.

AUGUST  
Shit.

WILLA  
You _lost_ Kai? How do you lose Kai?

CALLUM  
I mean, he's like three feet tall, it's not that hard!

SAFIYYA  
He probably just went to the bathroom that didn't have weird messages written in the bathtub or something. I don't think the "demons" or whatever took him.

JASPER  
Wouldn't he have said something, though?

THEO R.  
Maybe we couldn't hear him?

As they talk, a hand sneaks out from behind the shower curtain and grabs CALLUM'S ankle. CALLUM screams. The hand goes back behind the curtain. CALLUM, shaking, points at where it once was.

CALLUM  
There's something back there.

ELI  
You're sure you're not hallucinating, bro?

Everyone turns to face the shower. For a moment, everything is completely silent and still. Suddenly, the shower curtain is ripped aside. The person inside, wearing the missing mask, screams. Everyone else screams back, stumbling away from them. HOLLY falls backwards into JUDE, who steadies her.

JASPER, the only one not to scream, is laughing. The person in the shower takes off the mask, laughing as well - it's KAI. Finally it sinks in.

THEO F.  
Oh, you bastards.

The boys are too busy laughing to even try to explain themselves - every time they look at each other, they just laugh harder.

BLAISE  
You did all of this? It was all you?

KAI  
Yeah, and you believed it!

THEO R.  
But - how? You were with us the entire time!

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
We took the mask after you guys went to bed, and then we went outside and smacked tree branches against your windows and stuff. You guys didn't even notice that it was missing until the next morning.

SAFIYYA  
Wait, wait, what about us?

KAI  
That was easy. I know how thin the walls are at the condo thanks to those two. We came over after mini-golf.

He gestures to WILLA and JASPER. WILLA rolls her eyes.

JASPER  
Shut up, dude.

WILLA  
So you just hid outside and listened to our conversations?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Pretty much, yeah.

KEIRA shakes her head, but she's smiling.

KEIRA  
You...

JASPER  
You what? Geniuses?

WILLA laughs.

WILLA  
I was going for creeps, but if that's what you want to call it...

BLAISE  
If that's not blood, then what is it?

KAI  
It's just Kool Aid.

CALLUM  
You put Kool Aid in my bathtub? That shit stains, bro! What's going to happen when my parents see your weird cult stuff written in here?

The conversation continues, but it becomes background noise. HOLLY becomes aware that she's still leaning against JUDE.

HOLLY  
Oh my god, sorry.

JUDE  
It's okay!

They separate, laughing.

JUDE  
I can't believe you were actually scared.

HOLLY  
 _I_ was? You screamed right in my ear, I think that you were the one who was scared.

JUDE  
I never said I wasn't!

They start laughing again. HOLLY makes eye contact with THEO R. across the room, who gives her a strange look. She ignores him.

CUT TO END CREDITS.


End file.
